Maple Flavoured Justice
by RicePoison
Summary: The world has run out of maple syrup, and a mystery gang infecting the trees to die is at fault! It is up to Young Justice to team up with the Maplettes to cure the trees and take down the mysterious Bloodettes. Story based in Canada, all Maplettes are OCs. I own the Maplette/Project Maple storyline, but I do not own Young Justice.


**RicePoison: so this is the story I wrote before my one of my Webcomics.**

**I wrote this so the Team (Young Justice) had Canadian counterparts, with almost the same power/moveset as who they are teamed with. Most of their names are translated from their first language. **

**I really hope the world never runs out of Maple Syrup. And I mean the REAL stuff, imported from Canada. Birch Syrup will never do!**

See you at the bottom!

* * *

They always watched the news. Mostly because it showed first-hand what was happening in the world, but also because it would contain leads and cues for missions. Secret information, if you will. Their least favorite section was G. Gordon Godfrey. He was just irritating.

"DUDE! What happened to the maple syrup?!" Wally West yelled over G. Gordon's voice, looking to his team mates.

"You used up the last bottle yesterday. Can't you just eat pancakes without it?" Robin looked to his friend, dark glasses obscuring what colour his eyes really were.

"You did NOT just ask me that. I need the sugar! Hypermetabolism here!" he looked at his friend, then to the TV. "Who's that?"

A red haired girl with pink eyes was on screen. No, she did not have pink-eye, but her irises were definitely pink. She was talking with G. Gordon, which caused Superboy to take the mute off the TV.

"That's Karamelli Esimiesman. She's and International Baccalaureate from Canada." Artemis stated in a matter-of-factly matter. "I met her once, she took an SAT test at Gotham Academy. Apparently in Canada they do not have to take SATs, and closest center for her was in Gotham to take it."

"Why's she on with G. Gordon now though?" Superboy looked confused "I didn't think he'd like anyone but himself on his segment."

^^This is Karamelli. She has the highest international grade point average for someone of her age. Also, get this, she's not an alien cheating on our tests, she's CANADIAN.^^ G. Gordon sounded sneery. ^^She has come to talk with us about something I can only blame on the Justice League not doing their jobs.^^

"Great! She's on his side!" M'gann was about to mute the TV when she heard the ZetaTubes in the other room shut down.

^^Actually, it has nothing to do with your Justice League. It has to do with the Justice League of Canada.^^ Karamelli spoke, Robin noted her accent as Finnish. ^^It may be aliens, or it might be a strike, or something. Or I could blame it on beavers, or bugs, or something...^^

^^Back to the point, Karamelli!^^ G. Gordon was sure impatient

^^There is no maple syrup left. None to make. The maple trees are tapped out, dry, dying.^^ Karamelli's statement made everyone in the cave freeze. Wally's mouth dropped open.

"No more maple syrup?!" Wally was stunned.

"Um, I believe I did say that." the team heard Karamelli's voice again, but not from the TV. They turned around. Captain Marvel and Zatanna were standing with Karamelli by the doorway.

"You guys let an outsider into the cave?!" Robin looked at Karamelli, who was unimpressed. "I mean, she was just on TV with the biggest blabbermouth in the world."

Karamelli looked at him. "Se ei ollut minun päätökseni mennä kanssa hullu. Se oli Justice League Kanadan päätöksestä." (It's not my fault I had to go on television with that maniac. It was the Justice League of Canada's Decision.)

Fluent Finnish. Robin's mouth hung open. He had never studied Finnish, he never thought he would need it. "Um, didn't catch that, could you say that again. In English maybe?"

Karamelli sighed, then looking at the whole team "I... my team... would require your assistance. It pertains to the maple syrup incidents."

"I'm going to stare at you until that makes sense." Wally looked at her, then realizing the glare she gave him back was not only creepy, but sort of hostile.

"Wanna race on that?!" Karamelli's eyes flashed highlighter-pink, irises glowing. They faded back to salmon-pink when she saw the scared look on Wally's face "Gotcha. Scares everyone."

"What are you?!" Wally looked at her, surprised

Karamelli smirked, taking a seat beside Robin on the couch. "Hey cutie, what's with the glasses? I know who you are anyways, we took the SAT in the same room." she giggled as Robin's mouth dropped open "Hey, seriously, I'll keep your ID safe."

"Um, Karamelli? What happened to all the maple syrup?!" Wally had jumped over the couch, nearly missing Artemis with his arm.

"Ah! Of course!" She over to the computer, the team followed. "JLC, tulevat JLC! Se Karamelli! Poimi kiitos!" she tapped on the keyboard, trying to get through, murmuring something about border security. "Kapteeni Vaahtera! Majavamies! Kuka tahansa! Poimia, koodi 25571!"

**(A/N Karamelli is calling the Justice League of Canada. 'It's Karamelli! Pick up!'. She's mumbling about border security as she's in the states right now. Also, here's two members from the JLC: Kapteeni Vaahtera (Captain Maple) and Majavamies (Beaverman). 'Please answer! Access, Code 25571.)**

Karamelli, location verification please

"Mount Justice, Happy Harbour, USA." Karamelli spoke calmly at the screen.

Verified The screen came to life. A woman in a white suit resembling Flash's appeared. The only thing different was that you could see her eyes (also pink) and her emblem, a cheetah. Ah, Karamelli. You made it.

"Sokeri!" Karamelli turned around "Everyone, this is my mentor, Sokeri."

Thank You Karamelli. Sokeri looked across the team, eyes stopping to rest on Wally. Kid Flash, I have spoken with your mentor. You are assigned to Karamelli for this mission.

"Wha? Why?!" Kid Flash looked at Sokeri

Sokeri, qui suis-je fait équipe avec? (_Sokeri, who am I with_?) there was a shorter girl that appeared on screen, wearing a mask like Robin's. Her hair was dyed blue, in a bob. Suis-je fait équipe avec Robin? S'il vous plaît dire que je suis! (_Am I with Robin? Please say I am!_)

"Blue Jay! I thought you already left!"

I've spoken to their League, and we are matching up abilities. Jay, you are with Robin.

Yay! Deux oiseaux en vol! Nous allons protéger la ville! (_Two birds in the air! We will protect the City_!) Blue Jay smiled. Robin was just thankful he took a french course.

Aqualad, this is Algae. a boy waved in the background, gills on his neck, webbed fingers. Sokeri pointed to a girl next to him Miss Martian, this is Millie, she doesn't speak English at all. the girl smiled politely.

Andiamo! Mi incontri con Superboy! Ho aspettato tutta la mia vita per questo! (_Hey! Put me with Superboy! It would be a dream come true!_) an older teen was holding his hands so tightly his fists looked like they could catch fire.

Forte, you're with Superboy.

Sì coglione! Sono con Superboy! (_See smart-ass! I'm with Superboy_!) Forte pumped his fists in the air. Sokeri, Che dire di Artemis? (S_okeri, what about Artemis?_)

Artemis looked up at the mention of her name.

Tairbh-Súl will be with Artemis. Sokeri pointed to a boy in the corner, rubbing his thumbs on something. I shall be connecting your ZetaTube system to our BetaTube system shortly. After that, you will be spread out to the provinces to inject this serum into the dying maple trees. she held up a tube of orange liquid. Fight anyone you see trying to kill the trees, get information from anyone you can.

Karamelli smiled, taking her place beside Wally, who had already changed into his Kid Flash suit. "We'll take Ontario."

Karamelli, is this because of something at the DNA Lab? I'll let you two go anyhow, you'll cover more ground. Sokeri sighed, then read off the list of where everyone else was headed Robin & Blue Jay, Quebec. Aqualad & Algae, Newfoundland & Labrador. Superboy & Forte, New Brunswick, Nova Scotia and PEI. Artemis & Tairbh-Súl, British Columbia. Miss Martian & Millie, Manitoba & Saskatchewan. Zatanna and I will go to Alberta.

'

Zeta-Beta connection online. Blue Jay spoke English, hacking into our Zeta beam firewall. Meet at Parliament Hill in and hour, Ottawa. JLC OUT.

The rest of the team went to put their uniforms on. Kid Flash stood by the ZetaTube nervously. "Is this actually going to work?"

"Um, last time I checked, Blue was a master hacker. Like Robin!" Karamelli looked at him. "Wanna go early?! C'mon!" with a yank she had pulled Kid into the ZetaTube.

"Karamelli, C-03. Kid Flash A-03." the computer confirmed

"A?" Kid Flash looked a Karamelli "I thought I was B-03."

"A stands for American in the Beta system. LET'S GO!"

* * *

**If anyone has figured out, Karamelli is Finnish (her name translated is "Candy", Sokeri's name translated is "Sugar"). Forte is Italian ("Loud/Strong"). Tairbh-Súl ("Bulls-Eye") speaks Irish. Blue Jay is from Quebec (apparently there is a difference between Quebec French and France French). Algae is Hudsonian (Hudson's Bay Atlantean). **

**I'm keeping translations in brackets/italics so you know what everyone is saying. Translators are quite literal and might not translate back right (possible confusion). **

**Since Justice League of America exists, there should be a Justice League of Canada to balance it out!**

**I do not own Young Justice, only my OCs. ~RicePoison**


End file.
